<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposite (OC x OC) by Starspanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639235">Opposite (OC x OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspanic/pseuds/Starspanic'>Starspanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bullying, College/University, Hickeys, Horny, Horny idiots, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of smut??, Nicknames, Original Characters - Freeform, Running, Size Kink, Stereotypes, Swearing, They almost fucked :(, Yikes, almost getting caught, bxb - Freeform, idk man, kind of?, m/m relationship, pinning, playful, smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspanic/pseuds/Starspanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddison, the quiet kid and Andrew, the popular asshole accidentally run into each other in the bathroom on campus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddison(OC) x Andrew(OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposite (OC x OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SEND HELP PLEASE I AM BEING FORCED TO WRITE BXB I AM GONNA BECOME HOMOPHOBIC FROM ALL THESE FICS I NEED TO WRITE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddison is the typical quiet kid. The one who "loves dressing in black", "doesn't care about feelings" and "is depressed". </p><p>While on the other side, Andrew. The popular kid who "loves messing with peoples feelings" and "doesn't care about anything but his popularity". <br/>Enough of those stereotypes, Eddison was already full of it. Everyone kept targetting him because of how "weak" he seemed, how "lonely" he was. He wanted to end it all, he just never knew how to. </p><p>There was always gonna be a person whos gonna try to ruin your shadow. Your reputation, your popularity, your happiness. Hes been through it all, from getting dumped by his boyfriend, getting beat up after classes, getting laughed at for being alone to just accepting what those assholes do to him. He has no power to fight back, to talk back, to end such horrible things, and thats what makes him a helpless target. </p><p>After his classes were finished, everyone already leaving outside, he decided to go to the bathroom for a few minutes of peace and quiet before he has to face the reality of people. As he opened the door, he sighed, grabbing his backpack and pulling out his phone.</p><p>He sat beside the dirty sink and mirror, scrolling through Instagram. All he saw was a bunch of people posing, laughing, having the time of their lives. He wondered why he couldn't be like that, he couldn't smile without faking it, he couldn't laugh without sounding broken like a fuckin' record player, he couldn't pose and act beautiful just to post a picture and wait for the notifications of people complimenting him.</p><p>He shut his phone off, resting his head on the cold wall behind him. As soon as his fantasy colored hair felt the coldness, he shuddered uncontrollably. His thoughts were eating him alive at this point, he just wanted to ask everyone why. Why would they do that to him? What has he done wrong? What is wrong- ..what is wrong with him? Is it the fact he prefers men, or the fact he doesn't talk to anyone anymore? Is it the fact that they made him scared for his life after leaving him almost beaten to death many times? What is it? Why can't anyone give him answers?!</p><p>He opened his eyes, noticing that he stared sweating and tearing up. He jumped off the counter, turning on the sink. He washed his face and looked at himself, noticing how messed up his hair was. He fixed everything and then sat back beside the sink, staring at the floor. He was about to drift off to his thoughts as he heard the door creaking. </p><p>"Oh, great." He said to himself, huffing. Andrew is here to bully him probably, beat him up until hes choking on his own crimson blood.</p><p>"What?" Andrew asked, walking closer to the sink beside Eddison. He turned the sink on and washed his hands, noticing Eddison's eyes glued to the floor. </p><p>"Eddy? What's wrong?" He said softer, staring at Eddison.</p><p>"D-Don't call me that." Eddison recalled, blushing at the nickname he promised to himself only the closest people to him could call him.</p><p>"Why not? Do you not like it?" Andrew pushed, smiling at the others pink tinted cheeks. </p><p>"I certainly do not wanna be called that by someone like you." Eddison fired back, now smirking playfully at Andrew.</p><p>There was always some kind of competitive and playfully tension between them, a tension that failed to show when they stopped talking. Eddison recalls Andrew protecting him from the blood-thristy devils that attacked him on campus once, but he just pushed Andrew away, telling him he could handle it alone..</p><p>That surely was the biggest lie hes ever told anyone.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What about me do you not like?" Andrew walked closer to Eddison, putting his cold hands on his thighs. </p><p>"How horny you are at times." Eddison pushed his hands away, standing up. He was taller than Andrew, always showing it off to try intimidating him. He was a pretty lanky dude, so skinny his ribs could be seen at times. He grabbed his backpack and as he was about to start walking, he felt himself getting pushed onto one of the stall doors, dropping his stained backpack.</p><p>He was getting pinned by Andrew, who was way stronger than him.</p><p>"What do you want?" Eddison snapped at Andrew, whos eyes were full of desires and confusion. Horny bitch..</p><p>"I want you to tell me what's going on." Andrew said softly, almost making Eddison believe he wanted good for him.</p><p>"I want you to leave me alone, that's what I want, Andrew." Eddison's word had a bit of poison in them. </p><p>"We both know thats not gonna happen." Andrew now pushed Eddison down to lay, sitting on top of him. </p><p>"You really like pushing me to my limits, don't you?" Eddison smirked and blushed at the position, trying to wiggle out with his hands, Andrew then grabbing them and pinning them with one hand by his head.</p><p>"Tell me what happend, pretty boy." </p><p>Eddison couldn't describe the mixed feelings he was getting. He might aswell start fucking Andrew this instant after telling him. The feeling of having someone whos stronger than you pinning you down like an animal and holding you was really all he ever wanted, he just wanted someone that wanted him as much as he wanted Andrew.</p><p>"Well you see, after my precious ex dumped me, everyone started ganging up on me. Numerous beatings later, I still haven't gotten the courage to fight back. Happy?" Eddison locked eyes with the shorter male, whos expression was confused, slighty angry and worried. He just wanted those eyes to explore every spot of his body, to memorize everything like a book.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me they kept going? I could've protected you." Andrew said softer, feeling sympathy for the other. </p><p>"I didn't want you to have to deal with someone like me." His words hurt Andrew, who then softly gasped, looking offended. </p><p>"Someone like you? I'd do anything for you, are you delusional?" Andrew shook his head at Eddison while speaking.</p><p>"Oh? Anything, you say?" Eddison smirked and looked right through Andrew whos cheeks were burning red. </p><p>"Y-Yes, anything." Andrew mumbled.</p><p>"Kiss me, then." Eddison demanded quickly.</p><p>His demands were soon fullfiled, the taste of the others lips on his own. He wanted this more than anything. The thought that he'd be in a bathroom, kissing the popular guy from his classes was unreal. Andrew let go of his hands, walking his own on Eddison's body, feeling all the sweet spots he could ruin and break. Eddison's hands clinged onto Andrew's neck, walking around his hair at times and pulling at a few strands for a breath of air. </p><p>"Let me breathe, you maniac." Eddison chuckled, Andrew immediately kissing him back. He could feel Eddison's smile on his own lips. </p><p>Andrew let go of the others soft lips, attacking his neck instead. He softly bit at it, then places a few kisses around the spot. He started sucking and licking the spot, making a huge bruise appear. Eddison's moans were like music to his ears, he wanted to hear more of it, he wanted to hear every little sound from Eddison. He sat up, now pinning Eddison with both his legs on Eddison's sides. He spread Eddison's legs, slamming his thigh on the others vunerable spot while still sucking and marking his neck.</p><p>Eddison's moans were now getting uncontrolable, demanding more and more from Andrew. The shorter's hand slowly walked down from Eddison's chest to his thigh, dancing around that spot, making Eddison demand. He pulled away and locked eyes with Eddison, smirking.</p><p>"Oh, beg for me if you want me really that bad."</p><p>Eddison rolled his eyes, blushing. Was he really about to beg for his bestfriend to please him?</p><p>"P-Please, Andrew." Eddison moaned at Andrew's hand hitting his zipper, making circles around it. </p><p>"Please what?" Andrew pushed more strenght onto his zipper, now feeling the bulge that was forming. </p><p>"Pl-..Please- break me." </p><p>Andrew smirked, pulling the others zipper down slowly, as he was about to pull it out, they both heard footsteps echoing from outside the door. Oh fuck.</p><p>They both got up, Eddison hadly pulling his zipper up and grabbing his backpack, Andrew fixing his hair and his dark orange jacket. They both were turned on from the touching and kisses. Eddison's neck was marked and bruised from all the biting and sucking. </p><p>"You fuckface.." Eddison whispered as he pointed to his neck and angrily chuckled as he tried covering it with his dark grey fuzzy sweater. Andrew smirked and almost started laughing as they both went outside the bathroom, heading for the door. </p><p>The footsteps they heard saved them both from getting caught from all the moaning and screams that would've been there if they continued. Eddison wonders how that would've played out. When they got outside they saw that all the "bitchy assholes" as Eddison calls them, were now gone and nowhere to be found. They stayed quiet while walking away until Eddison playfully smacked Andrew on the back of his head.</p><p>"Oi, dickhead!" Eddison whisper yelled. "Look at what you've done to my neck!"</p><p>"Oh shut the fuck up, it suits you." Andrew chuckled, blowing a kiss to Eddison as they continued heading their ways. Andrew stopped when they passed an alleyway, smirking and looking at Eddison with lust in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, fuck no!" Eddison yelled, starting to run off. </p><p>"C'mere, Ed!" Andrew yelled louder, running after him as all the people they passed kept giving them strange looks. Andrew flipped them all off and continued running for Eddison, who was screaming and laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>